I do un! I do
by AyumeNatsuki
Summary: Gomen ne Danna. Aku tidak bisa menolak keputusan orang tuaku. Dan setelah pendeta mengucapkan janji untuk setia sehidup semati kepada Deidara, ia langsung menjawab, "I do un. I do!" Dengan siapa Deidara menikah?


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Summary : _Gomen ne Danna. Aku tidak bisa menolak keputusan orang tuaku._

Dan setelah pendeta mengucapkan janji untuk setia sehidup semati kepada Deidara, ia langsung menjawab, "I do un. I do!" Dengan siapa Deidara menikah?

Pairing : SasoxFemDei

(Deidaranya cewe')

Warning : Gaje, aneh, abal, ngawur, one shoot, ending nggak jelas, a few romance (?) and don't forget

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ;)

* I do un! I do *

By : Ayume Natsuki

...-o0o-…

.

.

.

Disebuah pesta pernikahan yang amat mewah serta para tamu undangan yang tersenyum bahagia, namun masih kemurungan di antara kebahagiaan pesta ini.

"Danna, mau kemana un?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori yang hendak meninggalkan pesta pernikahan itu.

"Aku mau kembali ke kantor saja, Dei."

"Tapi danna, setelah ini ada pelemparan bunga dari pengantin perempuan. Aku ingin ikut, siapa tahu tidak lama lagi aku seperti Sakura-san un."

Sasori terlihat lebih murung karena perkataan Deidara. Sedari tadi Sasori sama sekali tidak menampakkan senyumnya. Ya, siapa yang akan tersenyum bahagia saat melihat kekasih yang lama menghilang dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul di depan altar dengan laki-laki lain? Benar-benar memuakkan, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasori sejak pertama ia datang ke pernikahan Haruno Sakura (mantan kekasih Sasori) dengan seorang laki-laki bungsu dari keluarga terhormat, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Danna un!" panggil Deidara bahagia seraya mengetuk kaca mobil sport merah marun milik Sasori yang di dalamnya ada Sasori dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan pada kemudi mobil. "Lihat danna! Aku mendapatkan bunga pengantinnya."

"Cepat masuk! Aku sudah menunggumu terlalu lama." jawab Sasori ketus seraya membukakan pintu otomatis yang terletak di sebelah kiri kursi kemudi.

Deidara speechless. Dia hanya masuk dan pintu mobil kembali tertutup secara otomatis. Ia tahu mengapa Sasori bisa bersikap seperti ini.

"Gomen ne danna. Aku akan membuang bunga ini kalau danna tidak suka un."

Sasori merasa bersalah karena sudah bersikap seperti ini pada Deidara. Padahal Deidara sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Kau boleh menyimpannya, Dei." kata Sasori lembut sambil mengacak pelan rambut pirang Deidara dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanan yang tentu saja sedang memegang kemudi mobil kesayangannya yang sedang melaju meninggalkan gereja.

"Arigatou danna un!" Deidara tersenyum tulus kearah Sasori yang masih fokus menyetir.

.

.

.

'Hari ini hari Kamis, pasti danna sedang tidak sibuk di kantor.'

Begitulah batin Deidara. Di antara kesibukannya membuat skripsi, ia masih sempat memikirkan Sasori. Entah Sasori memikirkannya atau tidak, Deidara tidak peduli.

Tak lama kemudian Deidara mengambil hand phone touch screennya yang diberi wallpaper fotonya dan Sasori (yang tentu saja ekspresi Sasori terlihat begitu cool) dan segera mengetik pesan yang ia tujukan pada kekasihnya tercinta.

_Message to : Sasori_

_Danna sibuk tidak? Sudah waktunya makan siang, aku lapar. Bisa jemput aku di kampus lalu kita makan siang di café biasanya. Bisa kan danna?_

_Send…._

_Message sent_

Setengah jam Deidara menunggu balasan Sasori namun belum ada satu pun pesan yang masuk ke hand phonenya.

"Danna pasti sibuk ya un?" tanya Deidara pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya dengan cekatan memasukkan note book berwarna kuning cerah kesayangannya ke dalam tas. Sasori tidak akan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama hanya untuk sepesan balasan. Jadi jika Sasori tidak membalas pesannya selama ini, untuk apa ia harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Yang ada di pikiran Deidara saat ini adalah segera pulang naik taxi dan istirahat di rumah.

"Dei, mau ku antar pulang?" tanya seorang pemuda dari dalam mobilnya (dengan membuka separuh kaca mobil bagian kiri) pada Deidara yang berada di pinggir jalan menunggu taxi.

"Tidak usah Itachi-san, aku bisa pulang sendiri kok un."

"Sasori tidak menjemputmu?"

Deidara hanya bisa menunduk dan terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan Uchiha sulung itu.

"Oh baiklah aku mengerti. Sasori terlalu sibuk untuk seorang laki-laki seumurannya ya. Hati-hati pulangnya ya Dei-chan, aku duluan."

Deidara membalas salam perpisahan tersebut dengan senyuman dan tak lama kemudian mobil sedan berwarna hitam mengkilat milik Itachi pun berjalan menjauh dari Deidara. Dan tak lama kemudian datang taxi kosong dan Deidara pun segera menaikinya.

.

.

.

"Aku senang kau bisa sampai rumah dengan selamat, Dei-chan." gumam Itachi saat ia melihat Deidara membuka pintu rumahnya yang terkunci. Yap benar! Itachi mengikuti taxi yang Deidara tumpangi sampai ke rumahnya. Itachi tidak ingin ada hal buruk yang menimpa Deidara saat di perjalanan.

.

Deidara sedang merebahkan tubuhnya yang ramping ke kasur kamarnya. Ia hanya tinggal sendirian di Konoha karena tempat kuliahnya yang tidak jauh dari rumah milik nenek dari Deidara yang sudah lama kosong. Dari pada ia harus membayar kos yang tentunya akan lebih memberatkan beban orang tua Deidara yang ada di Iwagakure, begitulah pemikiran Deidara tiga tahun yang lalu saat ia memutuskan untuk kuliah di University of Konoha. Tentu saja Deidara mendapat beasiswa penuh karena prestasinya di bidang seni dan ia bisa mempersingkat waktu kuliahnya yang awalnya empat tahun menjadi tiga tahun setengah. Selain itu Deidara termasuk mahasiswi yang paling diincar di kampusnya. Tentu saja, dia pintar, baik, ramah, terampil, mandiri, dan terlihat cantik bagi semua laki-laki.

Pukul 5 sore. Kurang lebih sudah 3 jam Deidara mencoba tidur tapi tetap tidak bisa. Jemari lentiknya kembali meraih hand phone yang ia letakkan di atas meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Deidara memperhatikan dengan seksama ke layar hpnya, apa ada pesan dari Sasori? Sayangnya hp itu sepi-sepi saja.

Lima hari sejak pernikahan Sakura, Deidara dan Sasori sama sekali tidak pergi bersama. Bahkan jika bukan Deidara yang mengirim pesan atau menelepon Sasori terlebih dahulu, mereka tidak akan berkomunikasi selama lima hari ini. Deidara mencoba bersabar dengan keadaan Sasori saat ini. Tapi bagaimana ya? Memang sih Sasori bukan tipe orang romantis, dan karena itulah Deidara sangat tertarik dengan Sasori. Namun kali ini sepertinya Deidara benar-benar harus bersaing (dengan job-job yang dibebankan pada Sasori) untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari laki-laki berembut hazel tersebut.

"Apa danna sama sekali tidak sempat melihat hand phone un?" gumam Deidara sambil memeluk erat gulingnya. Rasanya ia sudah tidak kuat menahan air mata yang sedari tadi memaksa untuk keluar.

_La la, la la la la_

_La la, la la la la_

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like you style_

_But that's not way I love you_

Tiba-tiba hand phone Deidara berdering dengan lagu I Love You dari Avril Lavigne yang khusus ia kenakan sebagai nada panggil dari nomor Sasori.

Dengan suara sedikit ditahan agar tidak ketahuan kalau ia sedang menangis, Deidara menerima panggilan dari Sasori.

_Hallo danna un_

_Dei, kau dimana? Gomen tadi aku ada meeting dengan perusahaan keluarga Uchiha, jadi aku…_

_Aku tahu danna un_

_Kau tidak sedang menangis kan?_

_T-tidak danna. Memangnya kenapa un?_

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf,Dei. Beban perusahaanku sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan milik Tou-san sangat menyita waktuku untukmu._

_Aku tetap mencintai danna apa adanya. Aku bisa memakluminya un_

_Terima kasih Dei. Besok kau mau kan makan siang denganku? Aku jemput di kampus_

_Tentu danna. Aku mau un! Aku mau!_

_Aku tunggu besok ya_

_Beep!_

Hati Deidara berubah. Ia lega karena Sasori masih memikirkan dirinya. Setidaknya begitu.

.

.

"Danna mau pesan apa un?"

"…" Tidak da jawaban dari Sasori. Sepertinya dia masih terlalu sibuk dengan hand phonenya dan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Deidara.

"Danna un." Panggil Deidara lagi sambil menyenggol lengan Sasori.

"Oh iya. A-aku pesan hot cappuchino saja Dei."

"Baiklah un." Deidara segera memesankan beberapa menu pada pelayan café.

Tak lama kemudian dua cangkir hot cappuchino dan sepiring cheese cake tiba di meja mereka. Deidara segera mengambil hot cappuchinonya karena ia memang sudah haus sejak tadi. Diperhatikannya Sasori yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Danna tidak minum cappuchinonya un?"

"Iya sebentar lagi." Sasori menjawab seadanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hand phone qwerty miliknya.

Deidara yang sebal dengan keadaan seperti ini tiba-tiba menjadi murung. Terlebih lagi saat ia sedang bersama Sasori lalu hand phone Sasori berdering dan langsung dijawab oleh sang empunya. Seperti saat ini.

"Maaf Dei sepertinya aku harus segera kembali ke kantor."

"T-tapi danna.."

"Ini uang untuk membayar semua makanan ini. Kau boleh memesan lagi."

"Aku tidak.."

"Ada meeting dengan salah satu pemegang saham Dei. Kapan-kapan aku ajak kau makan siang lagi." Sasori segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengecup sekilas kening Deidara sebelum pergi meninggalkan kekasihnya sendirian di café.

"Aku tidak butuh uang danna. Aku juga tidak butuh makanan un." Deidara tertunduk menahan air matanya. Setelah merapikan tasnya, ia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dan tips dan segera pergi dari café itu. Pulang. Itu kata yang terlintas di benaknya.

.

.

9.25 p.m. Deidara melihat jam di hand phonenya. Sasori sama sekali tidak menghubunginya lagi sejak tadi siang. Deidara sangat cemas, ingin sekali ia pergi ke rumah Sasori dan melihat langsung keadaan kekasihnya. Namun ia urungkan niat itu karena ini sudah terlalu larut untuk pergi ke rumah Sasori.

Sudah satu tahun Deidara menjadi kekasih Sasori. Tapi baru kali ini Deidara merasa sangat tidak dipedulikan oleh kekasihnya. Tiba-tiba saja Deidara mengambil hand phonenya dan berpindah posisi dari tiduran menjadi duduk di kasurnya yang empuk. Ia berniat untuk menelepon Sasori. Tak peduli meskipun ini sudah terlalu larut untuk menghubungi seseorang.

_Tuut.._

_Hallo_

_Hallo danna un_

_Ada apa Dei malam-malam begini? Aku sudah capek_

_Gomen ne danna. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaan danna un_

_Aku sudah menjawabnya. Aku capek aku ingin tidur_

_Tapi.. Aku.._

_Ada apa lagi Dei! Aku sudah mengantuk, apa kau tidak mengerti maksudku! _

_Suara Sasori tiba-tiba meninggi dan Deidara terdiam sejenak lalu ia beranikan untuk berbicara lagi._

_Aku hanya ingin bertemu danna besok pagi. Bisa kan un?_

_Terserah kau saja_

_Baiklah danna. Oyasu.._

_Tuut.. Tuuut.._

Pembicaraan Deidara terputus karena secara sepihak Sasori menutup telepon Deidara. Air mata Deidara mengalir begitu saja entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam seminggu ini. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat bentakan dari mulut Sasori sendiri. Selama ini Deidara tidak pernah diperlakukan kasar oleh Sasori. Jadi ia sangat kaget saat Sasori berkata demikian di teleponnya tadi.

"Oyasuminasai danna un." Deidara memjamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur agar ia tidak menangis lebih parah dari ini.

.

.

Keesokan harinya disebuah jalan raya yang lumayan ramai, tiba-tiba saja….

Braak!

Bruk!

"Aduh.."

"Hei! Berhenti kau sialan!"

Dalam sekejap banyak orang yang menolong wanita korban tabrak lari barusan. Dan seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang ingin mengejar mobil yang sudah menabrak putri kesayangannya.

"Tou-san hentikan. Sudah tidak perlu dikejar lagi."

"Tapi…"

"Lebih baik bapak bawa putri bapak ke rumah sakit dengan mobil saya." kata seorang laki-laki yang mencoba untuk membantu.

Set.

"I-itachi?"

.

.

.

"Aaauw!"

"Nah, sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih suster karena sudah mengobati putri saya."

"Sama-sama tuan. Saya permisi dulu."

"Sakit un.."

"Sudahlah Dei-chan, tahan sedikit sakitnya."

"Tapi ini memang benar-benar sakit Itachi-san un."

"Arigatou Itachi-san. Anda sudah berbaik hati menolong putri saya."

"Bukan masalah, saya juga senang bisa membantu Dei-chan."

"Sepertinya Anda sudah kenal dekat dengan putri saya?"

"Itachi-san ini adalah partner kerja Sasori, Tou-san. Jadi wajar kalau Dei kenal sama Itachi-san, sebab Itachi-san sering mampir ke kantor Sasori dan Dei juga sering di ajak ke sana un."

Begitulah percakapan antara si korban tabrak lari yang ternyata adalah Deidara, dan si penolong yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Itachi, serta ayah Deidara yang tadi sempat naik pitam akibat ulah dari pengemudi ngawur yang sudah mencelakakan putri satu-satunya itu. Pertanyaan, kenapa tiba-tiba Itachi muncul dan tahu kalau Deidara sedang tertimpa musibah lalu menolongnya? Benar. Itachi secara diam-diam selalu mengikuti ke mana Deidara pergi dan menjaganya dari jauh semenjak Deidara ditelantarkan oleh Sasori. Lalu di manakah Sasori?

.

.

"Maaf Sasori-sama, perwakilan dari perusahaan Uchiha ternyata meng-cancel meeting hari ini."

"Tch! Seenaknya sendiri meng-cancel meeting penting seperti ini. Kapan Uchiha itu mengadakan meetingnya lagi?"

"Minggu depan."

"Ya sudah, atur jadwalku dengan benar. Jangan sampai ada yang berbenturan."

"Baik Sasori-sama, itu memang sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai sekretaris Anda."

Tak lama kemudia Konan kembali ke tempatnya yang berada di depan ruang kerja Sasori. Sedangkan Sasori? Ya, dia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan berkas-berkas perusahaannya.

.

.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Anda Uchiha-san." ucap Sasori ramah sembari bersalaman dengan Itachi, rekan bisnisnya, setelah mengakhiri meetingnya.

"Begitu juga dengan saya Akasuna-san."

"Mari saya antar ke depan sambil menunggu mobil Anda datang."

"Anda selalu bersikap ramah seperti ini ya, Akasuna-san."

Sasori dan Itachi masuk ke dalam lift dan menuju lantai dasar. Tak sampai 5 menit menunggu di depan kantor, akhirnya mobil pribadi Itachi datang. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan Sasori. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang yang sangat dikenal Sasori muncul dari mobil pribadi milik Itachi.

"Dei?" gumam Sasori pelan.

"Sudah selesai meetingnya, Itachi-kun un?"

What? Itachi-kun? Sejak kapan Deidara menambahkan suffiks 'kun' pada nama Itachi? Setahu Sasori, Deidara selalu memanggil Itachi dengan suffiks 'san', bukan 'kun'.

"Dei-chan ikut juga ya?" sapa Itachi ramah kepada Deidara. Dan yang paling membuat mata Sasori panas adalah saat Itachi mengecup lembut kening Deidara.

"Ehem! Dei, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" kata 'di sini' yang dimaksud oleh Sasori adalah mengapa Deidara bisa ada di mobil pribadi Itachi.

"I-itachi-kun belum memberikan undangannya pada Sasori-san?"

Undangan? Undangan apa? T-tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan….

"Hampir saja aku lupa. Ini Akasuna-san, undangan pernikahanku dengan Dei-chan. Aku sangat mengharapkan kedatangan Anda. Saya permisi dulu."

Mobil Itachi pun melaju meninggalkan Sasori yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya tadi menerima undangan yang diberikan Itachi.

.

.

Dengan tangan yang berat, Sasori membuka perlahan undangan yang dibawanya dari kantor.

"Hari Sabtu ya? Tiga hari lagi Deidara akan menikah dengan Itachi? Apa aku harus datang ke pernikahan itu?"

Sasori merasa hatinya tertusuk-tusuk samurai panjang yang amat sangat perih baginya. Kepalanya tertunduk menyebabkan rambut hazelnya terlihat jelas dan sangat berantakan. Sendi-sendi di tulangnya seakan telah membeku sehingga membuatnya tak bisa beranjak dari sofa kecil di kamar mewahnya. Sesaat ia melihat fotonya bersama Deidara dengan senyum bahagianya. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Ia masih sangat mencintai Deidara, tapi kenapa dengan semudah itu Deidara memilih laki-laki lain sebagai pendamping hidupnya? Sasori kembali mengingat-ingat moment menyenangkan yang ia lewati bersama Deidara. Namun pikirannya segera kembali saat ia menyadari bahwa ada pesan masuk di hand phonenya.

5 new message in your inbox

"Lima? Aku sudah terlalu lama tidak membuka hand phoneku yang satu ini ternyata."

Pengirim dari kelima pesan itu ternyata adalah orang yang sama. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara. Sasori membuka pesan dari yang paling lawas. Tertera keterangan di sana, pesan itu telah dikirim Deidara seminggu yang lalu.

_From : Dei-chan_

_Danna, boleh tidak aku berkunjung ke kantor? Tapi setelah aku mengantar Tou-sanku pulang dari Konoha ya? Cepat dibalas Danna. ;)_

Sasori tersenyum melihat pesan dari Deidara. Entah mengapa untuk sementara ia berpikiran bahwa Deidara masih menjadi kekasihnya. Pesan kedua pun dibaca oleh Sasori. Tanggalnya sama dengan pesan pertama, namun ada selisih satu jam.

_From : Dei-chan_

_Danna sangat terburu-buru ya? Gomen ne danna. Tadi aku menyebrang tidak lihat-lihat dulu. Jadinya ada mobil yang menyerempetku. Untung saja Tou-san tidak marah-marah karena memang aku yang melarangnya untuk mengejar Danna. Aku benar-benar yakin kalau mobil sedan merah marun dengan plat nomor A 5450 RI itu mobil danna yang sedang terburu-buru meeting dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha. Gomen ne juga kalau meetingnya tertunda gara-gara aku, Danna. Mobil Danna tidak ada yang lecet kan?_

Sasori terkejut membaca pesan Deidara yang ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu mobilnya sudah menyerempet orang. Bukan, bukan orang lain, melainkan orang itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Dei. Aku tidak berniat menyakitimu."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori ingat kalau ada bekas lecet di siku kanan Deidara saat menjemput Itachi di kantornya tadi. Sasori merasakan lemas disekujur tubuhnya setelah membaca pesan ketiga.

_From : Dei-chan_

_Bisa tidak Danna ke rumahku untuk menjelaskan sesuatu ke Tou-san? Aku tidak ingin dijodohkan Danna. Tolong aku, aku masih sangat mencintai Danna._

'Tolak Dei tolak!' Sasori membatin. Pesan keempat akhirnya dibaca juga oleh Sasori. Ia ingin tahu dengan siapa Deidara akan dijodohkan?

_From : Dei-chan_

_Gomen ne Danna. Aku tidak bisa menolak keputusan orang tuaku. Tou-san menjodohkanku dengan Itachi-san, karena Itachi-san menolongku saat aku terserempet mobil Danna. Dan Tou-san tidak menyetujui hubunganku dengan Danna saat Tou-san tahu kalau yang menyerempetku saat itu adalah Danna. Aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubunganku dengan Danna. Gomen.. L_

Paru-paru Sasori seolah mengempis dan nafasnya terasa semakin sulit. Seperti tidak ada pasokan oksigen lagi untuk ia hirup. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima perjodohan antara kekasihnya dengan rekan bisnisnya sendiri. Dengan lemas di sekujur tubuh, jemari Sasori kembali membuka pesan dari Deidara yang terakhir.

_From : Dei-chan_

_Danna tidak perlu datang ke pernikahanku. Aku sangat paham dengan perasaan Danna. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Danna lebih dari ini. Sampai sekarang aku tetap menyayangi Danna. Aishiteru.._

"A-aishiteru yo, Dei."

.

.

.

Kehidupan Sasori semakin kacau. Sudah tiga hari ini dia tidak masuk kantor. Ia lebih memilih berdiam diri seharian di kamar, makan pun hanya sempat sekali sehari. Sehingga kesehatan Sasori semakin memburuk. Ia hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah mewah ini, sebab kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan dua tahun silam.

Keadaan di kantor Sasori juga tidak jauh beda. Karena Sasori absen tiga hari ini, banyak sekali janji dengan client maupun dengan partner bisnisnya yang di-cancel oleh Konan.

"Sudah jam delapan. Pernikahan Deidara dengan Itachi sebentar lagi dilaksanakan."

.

.

Sasori berada di bangku paling depan sebuah Gereja yang padat akan tamu undangan. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan moment bahagia (mantan) kekasihnya.

Tiba saatnya pengantin perempuan untuk masuk ke Gereja dan menuju altar. Deidara, si pengantin perempuan, terkejut saat ia tidak sengaja melihat Sasori duduk paling depan di barisan sebelah kanan. Deidara menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai saat itu hatinya terasa gelisah.

'Kenapa Danna datang kesini?' itulah yang mengganggu pikiran Deidara.

Setelah kedua pengantin tiba di altar, pendeta bernama Hidan mempersiapkan diri untuk mengucapkan janji-janji suci kepada kedua mempelai. Itachi menatap Deidara dengan wajah yang berbunga-bunga. Namun Deidara? Ia hanya menatap lantai altar yang berwarna putih bersih.

'Ini memang takdirku untuk menyaksikan pernikahan-pernikahan kekasihku dengan laki-laki lain.' Sasori mengingat kembali saat ia hadir di pesta pernikahan Sakura dengan laki-laki lain, dan sekarang ia harus menyaksikan juga pernikahan Deidara dengan laki-laki lain.

"Jika ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini, mohon untuk diutarakan sekarang atau diam untuk selama-lamanya."

Saat kata-kata itu terucap dari sang pendeta, tiba-tiba saja Sasori berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan langkah yang cepat. Ia tidak bisa menyaksikan lebih dari ini.

"D-danna! Tunggu aku un!"

Deidara memberanikan diri untuk turun dari altar dan mengejar Sasori yang sudah berbelok menuju taman bunga di sebelah Gereja. Dan tentu saja Itachi terkejut dengan tingkah Deidara, tamu undangan yang datang juga menunjukkan reaksi yang sama dengan Itachi.

Terlihat Sasori dengan posisi berdiri namun tertunduk di depan pohon maple yang besar.

"Danna un!"

Deidara berlari menghampiri Sasori dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Sasori membalikkan badannya dan memeluk hangat Deidara dalam dekapannya. Sasori berpikiran bahwa ini adalah pelukan terakhir yang bisa ia berikan pada Deidara. Air mata Deidara tak terbendung lagi. Ia menangis, sebisa mungkin ia keluarkan semua penderitaan yang membelenggunya. Kemeja putih Sasori pun basah karena air mata Deidara.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata yang melihat adegan mengharukan tersebut. Salah satunya adalah Itachi, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah memisahkan Deidara dari Sasori yang ternyata mencintainya dengan tulus. Selain Itachi, ada orang tua Deidara dan orang tua Itachi tentunya, serta adik Itachi yang sudah menikah duluan yang bernama Sasuke. Masih ingat bukan kalau Sasuke sudah menikah dengan mantan Sasori juga? Jadi Sakura juga ada di sana.

"Dei, aku minta maaf karena telah menjauhkanmu dari Akasuna-san. Aku rasa kau sangat menyayanginya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, menikahlah dengan Akasuna-san, Dei-chan." Dengan suara tegar, Itachi berusaha untuk mengutarakan itu semua.

"T-tapi Itachi-kun…."

"Aku akan bahagia kalau melihatmu bahagia dengan Akasuna-san, Dei-chan."

"Kau serius Uchiha-san?"

"Untuk apa aku bergurau di saat seperti ini?"

"Tou-san, Kaa-san…." Deidara melempar pandang pada orang tuanya seolah meminta persetujuan dari mereka.

"Kami tidak berhak untuk memaksamu Dei-chan."

.

.

Para tamu undangan hening. Pengantin perempuan pun melangkah memasuki Gereja menuju altar. Dengan senyum yang terukir manis di wajahnya, ia melangkah mantap. Menyusul pengantin laki-laki yang telah tiba di atas altar terlebih dahulu.

Deidara terlihat begitu anggun dengan busana pengantin yang ia kenakan. Dan Sasori juga terlihat begitu tampan walaupun dengan tuxedo milik Itachi untuk menutupi kemejanya yang basah oleh air mata Deidara tadi.

Pendeta kembali mengucapkan janji setia, dan disertai jawaban yang tegas dari pengantin laki-laki. Dan setelah pendeta mengucapkan janji untuk setia sehidup semati kepada Deidara, ia langsung menjawab, "I do un. I do!"

Mereka berdua bertukar cincin dan kemudian Sasori sebagai pengantin laki-laki mengecup lambut kening Deidara. Tamu undangan bersorak gembira atas pernikahan ini.

"Kenapa kakak merelakan Deidara dengan Sasori-san? Bukannya kakak sangat mencintai Deidara?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menuju mobil dengan kakaknya.

"Kau kan sudah menikah dengan 'mantan kekasih' Sasori, apa kakak juga harus melakukan hal yang sama?" jawab Itachi bergurau.

Saat melewati kerumunan para perempuan yang saling berebut bunga pengantin, tiba-tiba saja Itachi menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh sakit.." rintih perempuan berambut biru panjang yang tengah memegang bunga pengantin.

"Ah maaf." Itachi mengulurkan tangannya dan berniat membantu. "Jadi kau yang mendapatkan bunganya? Selamat ya?"

"Ehm.. I-iya terima kasih. A-aku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata tepatnya."

'Dasar kakak, cepat sekali dapat pengganti Deidara.' Gerutu Sasuke di dalam mobil saat melihat kakaknya seakan lupa dengan kejadian naas sebelumnya.

.

.

"Danna, ayo kita pergi ke Perancis. Aku ingin sekali foto di depan menara Eiffel bersama Danna."

"Hey, selesaikan dulu skripsimu."

THE END


End file.
